Collaboration Player Commander
This help is for new players to avoid problems during the course of a normal game. This is not a guide on how to command a game, it is about the collaboration between you as a field player and your commander. Keep in mind: Not all commanders (COM) are considered equal. Some are great at some maps, while others will suck. Just like people, COM’s can make mistakes too. But if you follow these simple concepts, it will help your team and keep your COM sane. Basic Rules for Newbs *Read the chatbox and minimap drawings during warm up and at games start. This is where a good com will write what your plan for battle might be. *Listen to the requests the com makes, and act on them. Answer back that you are doing something unique to let them know you are doing it. (check BD, laying sensors, grabbing flag, etc.) Communication is essential. Skilled players do this without thinking. *Don't spam your commander. Keep in mind, there will be MANY OTHERS communicating with the com. If you want his attention – use ‘U’. *Keep an eye on stone and gold levels. Look at those levels before you ask for something. Every building costs stone, garrisons and towers cost additional gold as well. Knowing the costs will help you. *Don't start an Impeach Vote, just becasue you can. As a newbie, you probably don't understand everything that's going on. Don't impeach or kick because you can't be an officer, get a buff or that shiney new 'bow with scope'. Stay calm, play, and all will be fine in the morning. Leave the Impeach and Kick votes to the Vets. *Use voice chat sparingly. “The enemy’s Lair is burning!” is cool, but not during the first 60’seconds of game play. *Don’t whine. It won’t change what’s happening. *Don’t ask for Markman's Bow. It’s the one human weapon that does not generate gold, and is brought out only on certain maps in very rare conditions. In fact, don’t even bother with using it. It’s a game killer. *Don't mine gold. It’s a waste of your time. If your com needs gold, hunt monkits (best return on an unarmed nomad’s attack) – or better yet – attack your opponent. *Don’t waste team gold. Replace what you use, by either mining NPC’s or get gold from your own kills. *Wasting mines, sensors, wards etc. Think before you drop. It’s simple – if you are about to die, don’t run in one direction scattering items in a line. *Never jump into COM during a game. This is for skilled players only. The com may jump out from time to time – but this is not an invitation for you to learn how to com in the middle of a 3-hour game. Here are the most common area’s where as a new player, you might be confused When a COM decides to construct a building #Get out of the way. Your nomad/scav may be blocking the placement. A delay in placing the building may dramatically affect the game. Buildings, when placed properly can serve a number of functions, including defense. Most notably, a well positioned garrison can add protection, be a power-mining site, act as ‘meat shield’, and look aesthetically pleasing all at the same time. #BUILD when he says BUILD. Often if you are the only builder on a garrison or sub lair, getting it up is the only chance you will get reinforcements to save it from the incoming horde of Demon Clan members. Nothing angers a horde of clan members more, than you successfully getting up that gar at the last possible second. Addendum: Building a Sneak Garrison or Sublair Build, Build, Build. Defend yourself by engaging in combat only when your com tells you too. A good com is watching over you during the sneaks construction and will warn you (usually). Tactics, and game play styles will effect a COM’s decision to build anything. Rushes (when you use a single weapon type to attack early), or Skips (purposely NOT building a class type, item or weapon) will alter what gets built when. Why a COM won’t build ‘a garrison’ or ‘sublair here’ #Look first at the stone available. Often there is a method to the com’s madness. First of all, you need 1000 extra stone and 1500 gold to build it. In many cases. COM’s like to have that as a reserve for future use. If you have 2 or more mines actively defended and being mined, chances are you won’t be asked in an early game to build another. #Also consider if you COULD actually get the building up. The COM in many cases can see more than you can. In most cases it is not a good idea to attempt a garrison in emeny territory unless I have a reasonable number of people to help build. #Also consider if it can be defended, once it’s up. Building spires or towers is not always the answer. Why a COM won’t get a particular item or building This will perplex even the most dedicated player. IN most cases, this is a resource issue more than anything else. But here are some general things which affect that decision: #A good com can squeeze the entire tech list out of 2 mines. Check stone levels – tech costs stone too. #Some COM’s won’t build certain techs because they themselves don’t like that tech. This is a fact of life. This is unfortunate – but like mentioned at the start, COM’s are human. They make mistakes too. #Lastlty, reminding a COM is not bad either – they sometimes think they have initiated a research or build, and may have forgotten. Another good point regarding MM Bow and Lightening: imitating a newbie: "but why does the beast get the lightning then?" Lightning is more effective then Markman's Bow and beast usually have more redstone then hummies. Also, beast performance is not damaged by a few lightning newbs who get slaughtered by the occasional legionnaire. While hummie team can loose cause of it. A newb sniping is like a free health/stamina boost for rabid/carn beast. Also, a sniping Hummie is unaware of his surroundings, beast com can gate right next to a sniping hummie without the gate being noticed. In case u dont know what a gate is, dont even bother about playing the game yet, go find some more tutorials to read. Lightning goes pretty well together with the beast meelee. As support i mean. Whereas mmb is crap, compared to that. Why a COM won’t let you be an officer There are a number of reasons why this happens, but it basically comes down to this: #Officers are general front-line players, with proven skills. #They are friends whom the COM trusts (fellow clan members for example) – that while they may not be good fighters, might be awesome sneaks, or can use voice-chat effectively to guide others in battle. The game is not just about killing. #You whine too much, and you suck. Having a 1-45 ratio every game may say something about your playing skills. Why a COM won’t give you a buff, give gold, or a particular item or character COM’s have the power to restrict what you can buy, although if you’re getting your own gold, you can get pretty much anything you want. When it comes to buffing however, we consider it game courtesy to leave it for the people who need it. Addendum: ' How to get gold easily ' Beast players can kill nearly every npc with ease with carn. Also, another very good npc to grind for gold is the mudent. A legionnaire can meelee a mudent without being hit (by evading his attacks, he moves slowly, your swing circle is much bigger.) to get the gold for the lego to grind mudents, kill a few with incinerator or meelee em with a nomad (use the block! rightclick) If the COM has made buffs available, you are free to use them if necessary. Killing monkits does not count. Auto-Buffs can be preset in your settings. Don’t abuse this, because your com can actually prevent your requesting a buff at any time in the future with 1 click of the mouse. If your COM has blocked you for some reason – it’s probably a valid one. Ask him why after the game. Category:Commanding Category:Tutorials